The present invention relates to a sports training and exercise device used for resistance exercise of an individual's muscle structure.
Elastomeric exercise apparatus are known for use by individuals in exercising and strengthening muscles. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,505 to Tee.
The present invention is an improvement over the known elastomeric exercise device because it provides a device providing more versatility than devices previously known. Further, it provides an exercise device having portions for padding the exercise device against a user using the device.